The Trip to See Diego
Plot/Summary/Overview The Seesponges Family goes to See Diego, a parody of San Diego. The family has a great time. Synopisis Quintin wakes up tired from reading Herodude the Hero comics last night. He slowly walks downstairs ans sees the rest of the family excited. He wants to know why everyone is excited.http://fairlyoddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Spongebob_the_Seesponges!Mr. Seesponges tells him that the family is going to See Diego. Quintin remembers and he suddenly does a weird dance with weird noises. After breakfast, Mrs. Seesponges says this is the busiest morning to happen ever since they went to the family reunion. They pack up and start driving to See Diego. The family goes on the Coral Highway, which runs around most of Southern Seefornia. They make two stops. One for gas, and another because they want to have something at See Cucumber, a resturaunt. When they finally reach See Diego, they go off the highway and find the nearest hotel. The hotel they find has free Wi-Fi. Mr. Seesponges asks the family what they want to do first. Jenna wants to go to See World, a parody of Sea World. Connor learns a lot more about different sea animals. The family went to an assembly that was happening on the other side of See World. It was about how Seefornia is trying to conserve plankton so that the food chain won't shut down and the whole country becames hunger place. For some reason, a kid named Michael Seespingeseseses went on the stage when he wasn't supposed to. He said "Cowboy Style!" and knocked over a microphone. The Seesponges Family threw Sea Cucumbers at him, and so did the rest of the crowd. They then went to the See Diego Zoo. Quintin got eaten by a tiger because he made fun of it. Michael went there too and he also got eaten by a tiger. Strangeley, a lot of boys and girls were being eaten by animals that day. Connor and Jenna were safe. After Quintin passed through the Tiger's digestive system, he came out and Quintin took a "bath" in a nearby fountain. The Seesponges Family then went to Downtown See Diego. They went to the mall and bought everything they wanted with a lot of $ to spare. Quintin didn't get anything HE wanted because he was such a naughty boy. The next day, the family traveled to the See Diego Mountains. They got souvenirs in Seetee, a parody of Santee. Quintin got poision ivi on his knee because he made fun of Jenna. He then went to the Hospital but the family didn't vtag along with him. Quintin walked all the way home because his trip was ruined. Connor had brought a digital camera and took many pictures. Jenna took pictures on her cell phone. For being so nice on the trip, Connor got $30 to spend at the other souvenir shop. Jenna did too. Connor got cards with pictures of the See Diego mountains and animals on them. He also got a book about the mountains of See Diego. Jenna got a cover that has the mountains of See Diego on them for her cell phone. The day after that, the family went back to See Angeles. They met Quintin at the house and he had a full body cast. Category:Special Category:FOSP Category:FOSP! Category:FOS Episode Category:Fairly OddSeesponges! Category:Fairly OddSeesponges! Episode Category:Episode of Fairly OddSeesponges Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1